This invention relates to welding apparatus provided with a monitor, and more particularly it is concerned with a welding apparatus suitable for performing welding in narrow spaces.
Heretofore, in order to perform welding operations by remote control or effect their automation, it has been the usual practice to utilize fiberscopes or television cameras mounted in a position in a space remote from the welding torch to carry out welding while checking on the weld produced. In this welding system, it is necessary to provide a space for mounting a fiberscope or a television camera in addition to a space for accommodating the welding torch. Thus this welding system has suffered the disadvantage that when welding is to be carried out in narrow spaces not large enough to obtain space for mounting the monitor, it would become impossible to carry out monitoring, thereby raising the problem that the reliability of the welding operation performed might be reduced.